The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Genfipurple’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hagenbach, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Geranium cultivars that are early flowering with semi-double flowers and medium green foliage.
‘Genfipurple’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified by number H200 (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified by number G211 (not patented). The cultivar ‘Genfipurple’ was selected by the inventor in 2000 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Hagenbach, Germany.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Genfipurple’ were first done in 2001 in Hagenbach, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.